A wide variety of slingshot or similar projectile launching devices exist that are adapted to propel or launch an object. The launched objects can include things such as one or more pellets, pieces of shot, stones, paper clips, and water balloons, to name a few.
Commonly, these slingshot devices include pouches, constructed of leather or plastic, typically folded over the object or objects to be propelled. Typically, the object(s) must be held in place by friction and/or pressure exerted between the user's thumb and forefinger from the time that the objects are so “loaded” into the pouch or pocket until they are launched. In other words, the user typically must squeeze the objects to retain them in the slingshot pouch. Because the user's other hand is typically grasping or holding the slingshot handle, squeezing the loaded pouch leaves the user with both hands occupied. If done repeatedly or for an extended period of time, such as when a user has the slingshot “ready” or loaded, this can be cumbersome and/or tiring, especially for the user's “squeezing fingers”. Among other consequences, the pellet or shot may inadvertently fall out of the pouch prior to launching.